Satanvelos
|rōmaji=Satanberuosu |type=Supplementary Ability Enchantment |parent ability= Devil Slayer Magic |user=Various (Devil Slayers) }} Satanvelos ( , Satanberuosu; lit. "Demonic Contamination of the Five Elements") is one of the myriad supplementary abilities and power-ups that's utilized by Devil Slayers, considered to be more versatile than the others if anything; this is due to said ability reflecting on the elements themselves rather than the caster, which is quite the rarity. While it's just considered to be a forms of elemental enhancement overall, it's rather potent against the powers of other elemental mages. It's alternatively referred to as the "Exorcist's Curse" ( , Ekusoshisuto Kasu; lit. "Evil Blessing of the Demon's Acolytes"), existing solely to be the bane for other forms of elemental spellcasting. Overview .| A Devil/Demon Slayer warning another Mage about the being exposed to his "contaminated" element for prolonged periods.}} Magical Barrier Particles, the well-known bane of magic users and boon to all demonic forces; it's unknown how such a substance came to be, but it's known to be the extreme opposite of magic itself, crafted from negative emotions and evil energies existing in creation. Wherever there's eternano, this substance isn't far behind; the two exists beside each other, like yin and yang — the cosmic dual forces which brought forth the universe in which all being inhabit. For centuries, magic scientists and philosophers have contemplated ways to transform such a bane into a boon, benefiting humanity as a whole; even with all there equations and theories, they had little to no success, as the makeup of said particles are too unstable and hazardous for a normal human to handle. Due to such a realization, people were left with no other options than to succumb under its influence and die or to eradicate such a substances with various technological advances they developed over the ages. It's only until the discovery and usage of Devil Slayer Magic, that another use for the magical barrier particles was brought to light, something that proved to less harmful when employed by the Exorcist Mages. This is in part to their physiology being slightly changed to withstand such particles, which served as the main component in a demon's genetic makeup. By absorbing ambient amounts of magical barrier particles from the highest points of the atmosphere or the darkest places bathed in negative emotions, converting it using the potency of their magical aura, and infusing it with their respective element(s), they gain a dark purple hue and an ominous feeling to it as the grow larger; as said particles are naturally unstable, there is a certain limit on how much can be absorbed at a given time. Too much can overwhelm and dissipate said element while simultaneously infecting the Devil Slayer, stimulating the Demon Factor within them and leading to further demonification. Such a danger leads to the absorption process being rather slow in relation to said Devil Slayer's desire t prevent such a phenomenon from happening too early, leading them wide open for enemy assault; it's best to set up a defense of sorts or have allies backing you to prevent such disruption from occurring lest the Devil Slayer wishes to start the process from the beginning stages once more, thus expending more energy and time on their part. It's said when one's element is fully-infused with the proper amount of magical barrier particles that the "true power of the Devil Slayer" is unleashed. Typically, Devil Slayer Magic is considered to be extremely powerful and versatile amongst its kind — easily outstripping the likes of Dragon Slayer Magic and Spirit Slayer Magic by a considerable margin, as it's considered to be the personification of the term "bane of evil" and Demons, malignant entities, and all things affiliated with evil are as common as the grains of dirt and sand that one would find..... pretty much anywhere. However, under the influence of this potent supplementary ability does the power of this magic go through the roof, matching and even outclassing the might of God Slayer Magic — the most powerful, yet least-known Slayer Magic of the category. This is due to the particles reacting to the demonic factors within the element, magnifying it to various degrees; under the influence of this ability, it's possible to overwhelm the power of high-level magics, magical skills, techniques, and other abilities belonging to a myriad ways of combat. This is especially true when its wielded in the hands of the most skilled Devil Slayers, mastering every content of their grimoire — transformations, power-ups, and all. In lieu of such an advantage, it seems moot in the face of a Satanvelos-enhanced element belonging to another Devil Slayer — as the particles would nearly cancel each other out, thus leaving it to who has the greater power to decide the victor of such a struggle. One of the most notable effects this ability exudes is the long-term exposure; basically, the longer the opponent faces a Devil Slayer utilizing this ability, more susceptible they become. The more techniques that's unleashed under the influence of this ability are employed, the more magical barrier particles are spread throughout the area. Typically, if a magical being is exposed to such a substance, they will be poisoned to such a degree while being drained of their magical reserves; this can lead to a slow and painful death in certain cases. While this has its advantages, it also leads to friendly fire, as one's allies are also susceptible. It seems that the effects are more noticeable when said target is hit with a Satanvelos-infused spell, as part of their skin starts to turn purple and slowly spreading throughout the rest of their body; this is due to said particles having entered the body upon contact. In such a case, the mortality rate is raised considerably. When the particles linger in the atmosphere, they can be purified through the effects of other Devil Slayer Magic styles; furthermore, the mode can be forcefully deactivated when the user runs out of magical energy. Trivia *While the concept of a "contaminated element" was based on a variety of sources, mainly those outside of anime, it's main contributing factor were the ideas that the author has set apart for his Viral God Slayer Magic — making it more dangerous than it seems. Also, it has to do with the black markings on 's body whenever he utilizes his inherited , which most of the fanbase deem as a side-effect of sorts for its usage. :*To an extent, the long-term effects inflicted on a mage or obtained from prolonged exposure can be the equivalent of the poison from Samael, one of the most dangerous creatures seen from the light/novel anime series, Highschool DXD. It's said that its posion can kill nearly any living creature, being the extreme bane of draconic beings. *The name of this article comes from two words, relating to its overall theme; in fact, they're just parodies of the same word used to describe the — the primary antagonist in Christianity and Islam. :*'Satan' (Σατάν) is the Greek form of Hebrew Satan, meaning "adversary." In the New Testament, Hebrew Satan is translated once into Greek Diabolos, and once using the word epiboulos, meaning "plotter." This is also the Late Latin and Old English form of Hebrew Satan. :*'Volos' (Волосъ) is the Slavic name derived from the word volu, meaning "ox." In mythology, this is the name of a god of the earth, underworld, dragons, cattle, magic and trickery. He is an enemy of and is described as being horned and serpentine. Also known as Veles. Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Ability Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Olphion Completed Gallery